Alice falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the female Rescue Rangers and Alice were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Gadget was still wearing her goggles and her jumpsuit while Tammy was still wearing her pink shirt, her matching headband, and her blue jeans, and Foxglove was back to being naked. Eariler, they revealed to Alice that they are actually a mouse, a squirrel, and a bat disguised as normal female Rescue Rangers for over ten years. But yet, Alice was still upset that she couldn't see that same cat ever again. Although the day is almost over, the female Rescue Rangers were still very cautious. Because who knows, Mirage could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Alice's prepared room, and Gadget poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Gadget said to Alice, as she motioned the girl over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Foxglove closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Foxglove! Tammy, pull the drapes!" Gadget said to the others. Foxglove quickly locked the door while Tammy pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Gadget said to Alice, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Alice sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Gadget. And using all of their magic, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Gadget, as she set the tiara on the girl's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Alice's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Tammy, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Gadget. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Gadget closed the door behind her. "It's that cat she met" said Foxglove, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Tammy. Inside the room, as Alice continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Mirage shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Alice seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Mirage. She slowly got up from her chair, and her cloak fell off, exposing her in a same light blue dress that the female Rescue Rangers made for her, along with the matching light blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. She was not wearing her hair band, though. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the female Rescue Rangers were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Alice was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Foxglove, who was kind of frustrated that Prince Charming wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Tammy. Back inside the room, Alice continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Alice, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Charming about the cat." said Tammy. "Well, why don't we?" said Foxglove. Suddenly, Gadget heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Gadget. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "MIRAGE!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Alice. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Alice under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Mirage had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Tammy, as she and the others rushed to get Alice, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Kitten!" the female Rescue Rangers cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Alice continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Alice walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Alice continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the female Rescue Rangers were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Gadget. They backed away from the wall as Gadget used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - lavender for Gadget, pink for Tammy, and yellow for Foxglove. They thought quickly where Alice might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Alice went at once. "Kitten! Kitten, where are you? Kitten!" said the female Rescue Rangers as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Kitten!" said the female Rescue Rangers, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Alice has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she removed the glove from her right hand and reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the female Rescue Rangers yelling. "Kitten! Don't touch anything!" yelled the female Rescue Rangers. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Mirage's magic was too strong for the girl to break out of. Then Mirage's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Mirage's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Alice touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the female Rescue Rangers have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Mirage herself. And where is Alice? "You poor, simple creatures. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Mirage, as she lifted up her skirt, revealing Alice laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head, and her glove was lying on the floor. Gadget and the others gasped at the sight of Alice as Mirage laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The female Rescue Rangers rushed over to Alice's body and were heartbroken. "Kitten!" Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove cried in unison. "Oh Kitten! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Gadget. "We're all to blame!" said Foxglove. Then they began to mourn over Alice's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Alice's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs